Olympians at Twilight
by XxsonofchaosxX
Summary: Percy Jackson and Bella Swan are half brother and sister, coming to live in Forks. But here, they realized there's more to it than Gods and Hellhounds!
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, this is a fanfic i just sorta spontainiously came up with, so enjoy!

I don't own Percy Jackson or twilight.

Please note: I'm sorry to all the people out there who love Jasper, but he's mostly not in this story! OMG! Im so sorry! Please don't hate me! It just goes with the Plot! And right now most of you are probably thinking, 'Hell with the plot!' but please it just WORKS! I know I love Jasper to (not as much as Jacob though, sorry) and i feel bad for letting him go like this, but it'll all work out.

Pairings: BellaXEdward EmmettXRosalie AliceXRead-and-find-out.

~~~Isabella Swan~~~

I hated the thought of leaving my mother and Phil, but I decided to spend time with my father, Charliee, in Forks washington. As I speak, i'm on a plane, headed that way. It was almost bearable, but everything got better after I got off the plane.

I was tackled from behind, walking out of the airport, towards my dads car.

"What the-"

"BELLA!"

I looked to see who my attacker was, when I saw sea-green eyes.

"PERCY!" I screamed. I hugged my half brother like I hadn't see him in years.

Because I hadn't.

Percy Jackson was my half brother. Not our mothers, our father.

We weren't like regular people, Percy and I. Regular people, have regular lives. Regular people don't go around having to fight monsters off of them selves.

Percy and I were Demi-gods. Half human, half god. Our father, was Poseidon, The god of the sea. One of the Big Three. We weren't supposed to have been born, but we were anyway. It was Percy, possibly, who would control the fate of man-kind when he turned sixteen.

Let's just hoped he lived that long.

I was seventeen years old. If I had been the one to decide, I would have decided already. But I had a feeling, it was Percy.

I pulled him into a headlock and pulled towards my dads car.

My dad. Not poseidon, but my moms first husband. Charlie.

Charlie was the cheif of police. He lived alone in a house, that I would now be sharing with him.

"Hey Ch-DAD! Yeah, dad." I said. He didn't let me call him Charlie. Said it made him feel old.

"Hey Bells, who's this? Your boyfriend?"

I started wretching.

"NO! DAD! This is Percy! He's my half brother! Gods! DAD!" I said, giving Percy a playful shove to the car. He laughed.

"Hey, Bells, don't worry about me- I won't tell him!"

"Tell him WHAT exactly?" I said.

"That YOU had a thing for LUK-"

I put him in another headlock, muffling the last letter.

E.

"Sorry Dad, I really didn't know Percy was coming, but is it alright if he stays with us?"

"That's fine with me Bells." He said, getting into his car. I pushed Percy in the back and got in the front.

The whole time I was faintly aware of the girl with black hair, watching us. She was very pixie-like, though I didn't pay attention, because having Percy there made me a little less careful. But in the back of my mind, I saw her observing us, as If we were the strangest pair she had ever seen.

We reached the house, and Charlie showed me to my room with few words. He then led Percy to the guest bedroom, saying "I had no idea you would be coming, so I don't have anything decorated- Except football posters. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all!" Percy said. "I love football!" He seemed a little over enthusiastic.

I sighed, and set my things up.

I went downstairs when there was a knocking at the door. Before I even saw who it was, I knew.

"Hey Billy!" I said. "Jacob!"

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob and Billy Black greeted me. "Long time no see!"

Charlie invited them in.

I was talking to Jacob when Percy came down the stairs.

"This your boyfriend?" They both asked. Percy broke down laughing.

"You're the Second person today to think that!" Percy shouted.

"Shut up seaweed brain!" I said, grabbing a newspaper and hitting him with it. He blocked the attack harmlessly and continued laughing on his way up the stairs.

"Sorry, That's Percy, my half brother. I havn't seen him in years!"

"Who's side?" Jacob asked.

"My dad's. Not Charlie, my real dad."

"How old is he?"

"I think about twelve... Thirteen...two."

"Ha-ha Bella, very funny!" Percy's voice called down the stairs.

"I think it was!" I shouted back.

"I'm almost sixteen!" Percy shouted to Jacob.

"Oh, you ARE?" I shouted, then laughed as he began walking down the steps.

"Oh, Bells, you're truck is waiting outside!" Charlie called.

"My...What?" I ran outside and saw a big faded red ford pickup truck.

"Wow! I love it!" I said. Jacob and PErcy were standing behind me.

"Here's the keys." Jacob said handing me a single key.

I looked at Percy.

"Go ahead, do those little car sounds you do and act like you're driving." I told him. He scowled and went back inside. Jacob and I laughed.

I hope you liked it! R&R! Read and Review! Rewiew and Read! ...Wait...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey XxsonofchaosxX. I noticed that i haven't been updating much. So I'm going to either put up all of my stories for adoption or erase them for the time being and restart, considering i rushed just about all of them. I will edit 1 of my stories and keep working on that one. I will also need help with some ideas for the story. Thanks a bunch. XxsonofchaosxX out.


End file.
